He is different
by ClassynSassy
Summary: The one you’ve never seen before is worry, but you saw that in his eyes that night. Those eyes belong to Scorpius Malfoy. AN: I suck at summarys so I used this bit from my fanfic. Enjoy. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The attack

**He is different **

Scorpius Malfoy has confused you for the past six years. You do not hate him nor do you like him. You do not know very much about him, well actually you do, you just pretend not to know. You know he's a Malfoy; you know he's somehow different but you're not sure how. You when his birthday is and you know he's good at Quidditch. You pretend not to know much more. You're not friends with him but you are not sworn enemies like your fathers were, but you know he's different.

He's not the evil little prat your father told you he'd be. He's not the goody-two-shoes you wished he would be. And you don't think he's the amazing sexy god your friends make him out to be. You don't know what to think of him.

You've watched him curiously for the past six years. He acts like a bad boy and you suppose he is, in some ways anyway. He doesn't like the rules he has to follow. But he is very smart and he seems to enjoy academics. Sometimes you see him studying in the library and you laugh in your head and smile. He has a playboy aura all over him. You've seen girls fall all over him and get their hearts broken, but he's never mean about it, which vaguely surprises you.

Besides his looks, the only thing he seems to get from his father is one annoying prejudice; a Malfoy is always better than a Weasley. That is so not true. But he never lets you forget it. Everyday he taunts you and you try not to taunt back. You learned not to fight with him a long time ago because it always ends badly for you. You'll end up hexing him, which will get you detention, which means you'll miss Quidditch games. So you just kick his sorry arse on the field and it gives you enough satisfaction.

One night everything changes. You've just had a row with your room mate and you need to get away. You break the rules even though you're a prefect. You leave the dormitory and walk around the castle. After walking around aimlessly for hours you tire and decide to go back to bed.

But that is not in the cards for you tonight. You yawn and you're so tired that your reflexes are delayed and you don't hear him before its too late. He's tackled you to the floor and it hurts. His dirty hands are running up and down your body. You try to fight him and you are really strong. But he has the advantage; he is bigger and stronger. You know he's going to rape you, you can see it in his eyes. You scream but you know no one will hear.

And you do something you've never done in your whole life; you give up and accept your fate. Your wand is out of reach and you silently ask for all of this to be over quickly. And just as you feel him start to pull away your robes; his weight comes off of you.

You sense another person there. You know this could be your one chance of escape, but you can't move. You are frozen to the floor. You flinch as you hear punches and curses flying around you, and you still can't move. Then everything goes silent and you can hear one pair of footsteps coming towards you. You don't know who it is, so you don't know whether to be terrified of thankful.

You realize you should be thankful when the person kneels next to you instead of on top of you. You lock onto a pair of beautiful gray eyes before you pass out. You know those eyes, you've see those eyes everyday. You've seen them angry, excited, annoyed, bored, scared, nervous, happy, proud, smug, and every other expression in the book. The one you've never seen before is worry, but you saw that in his eyes that night. Those eyes belong to Scorpius Malfoy.

**AN: Okay did anyone think the rapist was Scorpius? I see you, raise your hands. I am almost done writing the whole thing, so stay tuned. **


	2. The Malfoys

You wake up the next morning with people all around you. They're all talking so loud so you mumble "Shut up." And you roll over. And to your surprise the room goes completely silent.

Suddenly you're worried because they all listened to you. You quickly sit up and take in your surroundings. You're not in your room, but in the hospital wing. You see James, Hugo, Lily, your mom and dad, your aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry; you even see Headmistress McGonagal, but you don't see Scorpius. Last night comes flooding back to you in flashes. You struggle to get out of the bed, but your family doesn't let you get up. They push you back down, trying to be gentle.

You see tears falling down some of your family's faces. You see anger and you see them arguing with each other. You scream at the top of your lungs, it hurts, but it shuts your family up. ".."

Your father's face turns an unattractive shade of purple and he answers you. "Well right now he's only expelled, but soon enough he'll be dead." He says it in a very childish way.

You gasp at this which some of your family seemed surprised at. "Why in bloody hell would you do that? He saved my life and all you can do is think about killing him." You screech at the top of your lungs.

Then it hits you. They think Scorpius tried to rape you. You grab hold of your wand like a lifeline and ask as calmly as you can, "Where is he?"

You're surprised when McGonagal answers you. "At the Malfoy Manor."

You don't think about it, you just aparate on the spot. You don't realize until later that you've just done an impossible feat. It's impossible to aparate in or out of Hogwarts. But at the moment you couldn't care less. You run towards the Malfoy Manor and you actually have the courage to ring the doorbell.

You expect the door to be opened by a house elf, but are surprised to see a woman. This is without a doubt, Mrs. Malfoy. And behind her stands a very surly looking Draco. Scorpius is the spitting image of his father. He looked just as you imagined he would; but Mrs. Malfoy was a shock. She was the exact opposite of Draco. She was tan and had raven black hair. Her eyes were very expressive and if she had smiled it would have lit up her whole face; but she wasn't smiling. She looked like a mama bear that needed to protect her cub. And that is what gave you the courage to speak.

"I don't know what you've heard or what you think, but I know Scorpius didn't try to rape me." You say it with passion as you look into their eyes.

You see a difference in Mrs. Malfoy immediately. She's still not smiling but her eyes show relief. Draco still hasn't changed his facial expression. "Please." You beg. "I am trying to fix this, but my family is blinded by prejudice in this situation. I just want to explain Mrs. Malfoy." You fear that they will reject you, but thankfully you are wrong.

"Another family blinded by prejudice. You don't say." She said, a small smile playing on her features as she smiles lovingly at her husband. "Do come in and call me Natalie."

She turned around and beckons for you to follow her, but you're too shocked. You look up at Draco and you see a small smile playing at his lips. You quickly close your mouth that has fallen open in surprise. You walk in head held high and you swear you see the same smirk that is always on Scorpius' face on his father's.

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to put this on. I hope you all like it and please review. Remember this is my first story in second person. **

**Okay about the Malfoys, I always make them nice in all of my fanfics. **


	3. The love potion

When you sit down on a loveseat across from the Malfoys you can't help but say, "This wasn't what I was expecting."

From what you've heard from your family you always imagined this place creepy and dusty and dark. It was anything but. The couple across from you share a knowing smile and you get down to business.

You tell them everything about yourself and Scorpius. From the day you first saw him to the day when he saved you. You tell them that you and Scorpius fight on a daily basis. You tell them everything you know about him and what you've noticed, which is a lot. You don't however notice the way Natalie and Draco share shocked expressions as you drone on.

You've been talking for a really long time. You finally stop and blush when you realize this. Your voice is getting so hoarse and your throat hurts. You feel yourself becoming redder when they don't say anything. You look at your knees. It is silent for a few moments as the Malfoys take in what they've just heard. Your head snaps up when you hear an owl come through the window; it's your mother's owl.

The Malfoys seem to understand, and they motion for you to read the letter. You don't have to, but you read it out loud, "Dear Rose. We all wanted to say we're sorry about jumping to wrong conclusions. I'm worried about you, but I'm trying to convince everyone to just wait for you to come back. Your Aunt Ginny and I are having a hell of a time trying to hold down the fort. I've had to stun Harry and Hugo two times and your father and James even more to keep them here." You giggle at this part but keep reading. "We'll be waiting for both you and Scorpius to return, and honestly dear, try and hurry. Before you leave I hope you tell Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy that we are sorry for this mix up. Never thought this day would come did you Malfoy? I'm apologizing to you. With love always, your mother."

When you look up you see Draco Malfoy letting go and laughing so hard his eyes tear up. It sounds strangely comforting, and exactly like Scorpius' the few times you've heard it. You can't help but smile and laugh when you see Natalie roll her eyes and kiss her husband. It's just as obvious that they love each other as your parents do. And the three of you are all going into fits of laughter. You hear footsteps running through the halls and have the pleasure of seeing Scorpius' face. His mouth dropped open in surprise and his eyes were as round as saucers.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" Scorpius yelled in what seems to you a panicy frantic voice.

For you, time seems to have stopped. Your eyes lock with his and your instantly sober again. You hardly notice the parents leave the room. You can't tell but the Malfoys are sill watching and listening to you from another room.

You don't know what to say so you get up and slowly walk towards him. You obviously shock him by what you do. You hugged him and rested your head against his chest. You're keenly aware of how muscularly he's gotten. He's grown too; you used to be taller than him. He smells good, you think, like a new broomstick and an old well-read book together. You also detect the smell of cinnamon. And you can't place where you've smelt that smell before.

"Thank you Scorpius." You don't realize it, but that's the first time you've ever called him by his first name.

His arms are wrapped around your waist keeping you close to him that's when you remember the smell. It's what Amortentia (love potion) smells like to you. You blush furiously and you're glad Scorpius can't see.

**AN: I am going to finish this, I promise. It's just a matter of typing. I hoped you enjoy it and I'd like to say that it took me forever to look for the word in the Half-blood Prince to find what the love potion was called. **


	4. Back to Hogwarts

"I know this is going to sound really stupid, but why did you beat up that boy who tried to rape me? I mean you're not evil enough to watch a girl get raped and not do anything about it, but I saw him when I woke up. The kid was on his death bed. Not that I minded you doing it, he deserved it." You would have continued babbling, but he stopped you.

"You talk to much Weasley." He thought about your question for a moment before answering. "I guess it's because I've never seen a Weasley so white and I'd never care to again. You look better in red anyway." He smiled down at you and for some reason it gives you goose bumps. You blush crimson, just as he intended for you to do.

You look in his eyes and for the first time in all of history, you think, a Weasley wanted to kiss a Malfoy. And you swear he looked like he wanted to kiss you too. But then Scorpius' parents came in and you both drew apart. Both parents were grinning wickedly, like they knew something you and Scorpius didn't.

"You two should be off before Ron escapes his womanly prison." Natalie said looking at you. You giggle through a blush.

Natalie kissed her son on the cheek and said, "Be careful with this Rose. I don't think she has any thorns." Scorpius actually blushed and you smile at the both of them.

Then Natalie hugs you and her hug is just as nice as your mother's. She whispers, "Thank you" in my ear. You smile because you know you've just made friends with a Malfoy.

You watch as father and son embrace and you realize that you're not so different from Scorpius. You see Draco whisper something in Scorpius' ear but fail to hear what he said. You want to know what is is when you see Scorpius' mouth drop open in surprise.

And then something unexpected happens. Draco moves to stand in front of you. You make a squeak of surprise when he pulls you into a hug, kisses your flamed cheek, and says in a voice so low, you know you're the only one to hear, "You should tell my son you love him." Those were the first words Draco Malfoy ever said to you. You still remember them years later.

Soon enough the two of you are back at Hogwarts. You fear the minute your "clan" gets a hold of him. When the time finally comes, it's not as bad as you originally feared. Your family hugs him and shakes hand with Scorpius, thanking him for what he's done.

Except your father that is. But that's okay; he's gone through quite a bit in the past 24 hours. He's the first one you hug because you know he needs it most. After a while everyone clears off except for your parents, yourself, and Scorpius.

You and your mother eavesdrop on the two men. Dad will always be dad no matter what, so he does this grudgingly, "Thank you Scorpius, I guess I owe you one." And they shook on it. You see a suspicious gleam in Scorpius' eyes as if he fully intends to collect.

Scorpius sits next to you as your mom walks up to your dad. You instantly see his face light up. It still amazes you that your mom can make your dad's face light up, even when he's angry, just by being there or kissing him, or hugging him. That's what you want.


	5. Happily Ever After

**Four years later**

"Rose Weasley, will you marry me?" Scorpius Malfoy says to you. You feel your eyes go damp. As you look down at Scorpius' eager and hopeful face. You know you've never been happier in your life.

"Yes, of course. But you have to tell me two things." You say as he slips the ring on your finger. It was perfect. You kiss him before continuing. "What did your father say to you the first day I met him."

Scorpius smiles at you and says easily, "He told me, she smells just like your Amortentia." You're confused and you give him a questioning look so he elaborates.

"In sixth year Professor Slughorn made me write an essay about it. I even had to write what it smelt like to me.

"My father helped me brew some and he told me my mother smells like his Amortentia. And he asked me what is smelt like to me. It smelt like a lived in house, the way it smells like after it rains, and a fresh bouquet of roses. That's what you smell like. Now what was your other question?" You smile thinking about what Scorpius just told you.

"Who's telling my dad?" You ask in a laughing voice. Your Scorpius smiles wickedly and you start to wonder.

Later that day you and Scorpius arrive at your parent's home. Your mother saw it coming for a long time. You think she saw it even before you yourself did. Your father, not so much. He is completely oblivious.

Your father is fuming; he's sporting the Weasley Blush as well. You smile and can't help but think your fiancé is crazy for even trying to explain this. Then out of no where he says it. You should have seen it coming, but even your mother looks a little shocked by what Scorpius says. "You owe me. And Rose says a Weasley never goes back on their word."

Your father's reaction is the last thing you expect. It shocks you, hits you like lightening. Your father laughs and says, "Welcome to the family." And he shakes Scorpius' hand.

Your mother and you slump in your seats utterly bewildered. Your father comes over and lifts your mother out of her seat and into a loving kiss. They are completely in love, even after all these years. That's the only thing that you'll ever settle for. So you jump up and plant a big wet one on Scorpius' mouth, in front of your parents.

You smile when you realize they're too busy to notice.

**AN: I'm done and I personally like this chapter. They're too busy to notice. I love that line. I hope you like it and look for my past and future stories on fanfiction. I thank you all for reading. –writergirl **


End file.
